


Brighter

by MamaSuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, boys being disgustingly cute, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSuga/pseuds/MamaSuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga has such a bright smile, brighter than all the stars in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToshiChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiChan/gifts).



> First of all, I AM SO SORRY because this was rushed because of unforeseen issues. :( You deserve so much better and I hope that this small contribution will be received with at least a little satisfaction. <3
> 
> Enough of complaining and making excuses, here's your gift! I hope you like it! :3

~*~*~*~

Suga's smile was always so soft. It curved on his face just so, the faint beginnings of laugh lines showing when he grinned. His face always seemed to light up when he smiled...

It was contagious. 

“What are you smiling about?”

Daichi was quickly pulled out of his thoughts, looking up to see that the subject of his musings was leaning in to study his face. The former captain chuckled nervously, reaching a hand to the back of his neck. “Ahh... nothing in particular.”

Suga didn't look like he really believed that, but he moved back and hummed in assent. “If you say so. Anyway, We need to get going. I don't want to miss this!”

“Right.” Daichi stood up, just a little taller than Suga, and lead them to their destination.

Tonight, the observatory was hosting a gathering for a meteor shower that was supposed to be visible. The silver haired boy had requested this as a late birthday present, so how Daichi could possibly refuse? They made plans to meet up at the corner where they'd meet for school, ate a quick dinner, then finally made their way out. 

Suga was smiling as they walked to the observatory, chatting on about how he hoped it wouldn't be too crowded, how he wanted to video the event, and a little knowledge about meteors themselves. 

Daichi wasn't listening.

He wasn't trying to be rude or anything. He was just so entranced by Suga's smile that he didn't realize he had been staring until his arm was punched. He yelped. 

“Are you even listing to me?” Suga crossed his arms and huffed a little.

“You pinched me really hard...”

“And I'll do it again every time you space out on me!”

“Alright, alright, I'm sorry,” Daichi tried to soothe the setter, holding his hands up. “I guess I have some things on my mind.”

“Well try and clear your mind! You don't get this kind of opportunity just every day.” Suga gave him an impossibly bright grin.

Daichi stared at him wide eyed, cheeks flushing a little. He regained his composure quickly. “You're right.” He nodded “I'll try my best.”

“Then hurry up! We're gonna be late!” Suga grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward, his smile illuminated the way.

Daichi tried to ignore the sudden increase of his heartbeat.

~*~*~

The observatory was buzzing with people. So many had come for the meteor shower, Daichi was just relieved he bought his tickets ahead of time. It would have been impossible to get in now. They made their way in and to their seats in the viewing room. Other people were busy chatting or updating their status's on Facebook. A group of girls were taking selfies while they waited. 

Suga looked around at everyone, barely able to contain his own excitement that was fed from those around him. He spotted a couple of classmates he knew and gave a quick wave before turning to Daichi.

“This is really exciting, isn't it?”

Daichi took a solid breath and nodded. “It is.” 

“And so many people! I know I kind of wanted a smaller turnout, but I am glad there is this much interest.” He leaned back in his seat, looking at Daichi expectantly. 

Suddenly, the dark haired boy felt his mouth go dry. He looked back at Suga, words forming in his mind but not reaching his tongue. He opened his mouth, but was quickly interrupted by an overhead announcement saying they would be starting soon. Suga shrugged and turned his eyes to the screen projecting the view from outside. Daichi leaned back in his seat too, and they remained in silence until the show began.

A hush fell over the entire audience as one by one, meteors began racing across the sky. Children in the room were pointing excitedly and cheering every time they saw one. Even the most phone obsessed took pause to gaze in awe at the sight in the heavens above them. 

Daichi couldn't contain his curiosity, however, and tore his gaze away to look at something else just as entrancing. 

Suga's eyes were glued to the meteors and Daichi swore he could see the reflections of them pass over his brown eyes. He wasn't smiling, but perhaps that was good. His smile would have outshone the stars, anyway.

It was in that moment that Suga had felt the gaze of his best friend on him. He turned his head, looked Daichi in the eye and parted his lips.

He smiled. 

And Daichi could resist no longer. 

Not a soul witnessed him lean in and press his lips to the silver haired boy. Not a soul cared that he reached a hand up to cup his cheek and draw him in closer. Not a soul protested as the kiss was returned in equal passion as the last of the meteors raced across the sky.


End file.
